Ty Meets Padded Queen
by Megabluex
Summary: Ty Archer is a great Grossologest like his sister Abby, but one day he make a big mistake that creates a new villainesses and to make thing worst she is also his girlfriend and the same person who's life he ruined.
1. Chapter 1

Enter the Diaper Queen and the Grossologest Boy that knows her part1

At that moment high up in the sky, Ty Archer was flying with his jet pack looking for the mysterious person how has been making all the girls at ringworm jr high to wear diapers, as he continue flying Ty's grossologest communication device was beeping but he choose to ignore it because he didn't want talk to anyone right now for what his sister did and his ex did to him.

Ty: "Why abby, why did you do that to her, she did not deserve that Abby why did you do that to Paige. She Stand up for me when Naomi broke my heart."

Tears ran down his face as he kept flying, he couldn't believe what his sister did to Paige at school to make matters worse Paige pop the question for him, on the same day before he could give her an answer. Ty continue to fly and search for the mysterious person that making all the girls at school have messy and wet diapers, he knew that this was a new villain, it didn't fit with Lance Boil, Insectiva , Arachnidia, The Scab Fairy or any other villains style well except Sloppy Joe for the smell and Sarah Senia, she can use the messy diapers as fertilizer for her giant carnivorous plants, plus the female victims say that it was someone dress as a baby in a big thick diaper helps too. But at this same time a shadowy female figure was on the roof trying to break in to the the Big Girls and Boys diaper company on the other side of town, she pull out a small device out of one of her diaper bags and place it on the side of the window that deactivated the alarm system, she then pick it up with her diaper bags and went inside the factory. Luckily for her she was next to the security room, she walk over to the control panel to the room and place the same device from before on it and hack the system, she then turn off all the security in the factory with out entering the room.

Shadowy figure: Well that is easier than I thought, who ever gave me this really know how to build hi-tech devices.

The shadowy female figure place the device back in to the same diaper bag.

Shadowy figure: I better get what I come her for, I'm going to need a lot of them to diapered more girls at school and women around town.

She pick up her diaper bags and headed straight to the manufacturing area of the factory, Ty decide to fly near the city diaper factory because this case involves a lot diapers and to clear his head but that didn't stop a tear from falling down his face.

Ty: I'll head to the town's diaper factory next, I might get lucky and find the criminal there.

Ty then headed straight to the direction of where the diaper factory is located at full speed.

Back at the factory

The shadowy female figure made to production area where the diapers are made and manufacture, luckily for her she left the security lights on to see and navigate through the building, she saw many diaper sizes from newborn to toddler as she walk past and inspect them. She had to admit her towns own factory knows how to make a good diaper, but not as good as the ones she is wearing right now from her mysterious association, she continue to walk through the manufacturing area until she found what she was looking for, she found diapers that were big enough to fit on adults and teenagers.

Shadowy figure: So the rumors are true, they are making diapers for adults and teens, but they are not big and thick enough.

The shadowy female figure then pull out a ray gun like object from the other diaper bag and aim it that the diaper and press a few buttons on it. It fired a reddish pink neon color beam at the diapers that cause them to get bigger and thick, but that was not the only thing the beam did the colors on the diaper were changing as well, some of the diapers coloring change to a hot pink, magenta, and a brighter white color.

Shadowy figure: "It a good thing that this ray gun has a color feature on it, but I wonder what the ray gun with a picture of a plushy on it does."

Then she put the ray gun back into the diaper bag and started to fill the diaper bags with the diaper that she modified for her own personal reason, at this moment Ty could see the factory up ahead thanks to the information he got from the Gag Lab good thing that Lab Rat and Hermes were on their super rare outing. As Ty keeps getting closer to the factory the engines of his jet backpack can be hear for a distance because of how quite the area was.

Ty: I better tell Lab Rat to check the engines on my jet backpack, they are louder than normal some thing must of happen to them from the last fight with Lance Broil, I hope people thinks that it is a low flying plane.

The shadowy female figure heard the noises from Ty's jet engines but just ignore it.

Shadowy figure: Hmm, must be a low flying plane, theirs are a lot of them in this area of town, there is an old air field a few miles away that is still being used.

Then she went back to stuffing diapers into her diaper bags. Ty sees the factory right in front of him the Big Girls and Boys diaper factory and landed on top of the roof.

Ty: Okay according to my information most of the girls at school parents work here so it has to be an ex- employee that's behind this.

Ty then looked throw one of the windows and saw someone in pink inside the factory and went to find an entrance to the factory, Ty was able to get inside the factory as soon as he got inside he smell an unpleasant oder .

Ty: Man! it smells like someone forgot to clean up after their diaper test and this is a really bad one and I know about bad smells this put sloppy joe to shame.

Too bad for him the Shadowy female figure heard him.

Shadowy figure: *Then she hears someone* Who is that?

The shadowy female figure was a bit scared after finding out that their was someone else in the factory, then she became calm as she realized who it might be.

Shadowy figure: It has to be my towns Grossologest, if it is I hope it is the female one, I wouldn't mind diapering the one that looks like that girl at school, even if I ask her brother to be my boyfriend.

The shadowy female figure knew that she had to get out of sight fast before that Grossologest sees her, she then place her diaper bags a side and look for a place to hide, she notice the there was a large pail of diapers that was big enough to hide in.

Shadowy figure: I better hide in these diapers

Then hide in 1 huge pails of clean diapers, but unluckily for her as soon as she dived into the pail of diapers she started to smell a fowl oder that cause her to blush

Shadowy figure: Why do I have to be a gassy baby today, and a silent but deadly one too.

As the shadowy female figure started to suck on her thumb out of nervousness, Ty wave his hand in front of his face to air away some of the smell then enter into the production area, but unluckily for the shadowy female figure some flys were flying around the clean diaper pail. Ty went in the direction of where the smell was coming from and the was getting stronger, it lead him to a pail of clean diapers, at this moment the shadowy female had a good look at Ty and thought he was cute.

Shadowy figure: He's kinda cute, I wonder if he can be my daddy and change my diapers, too bad he not the girl Grossologest, it would have been more fun with her, but no biggie he'll do just fine, and now time for some fun.

Ty was right in-front of the clean pail of diaper.

Ty: Funny why would clean diapers give off an unpleasant oder.

Then he saw some of the diaper began to move until some thing jump right out of the pail and landed on its bottom.

Ty look carefully at the person in front of him it was a teenage girl about his age she had blond hair and dressed like a baby. He was analyzing her outfit she was wearing white high heel shoes, a hot pink shirt, a magenta baby bonnet with matching a baby bib and diaper to go with it the diaper was big and thick so she waddles a bit. He can't see her face yet because her head is still down.

Ty thoughts: Now I know where that sound and smell came from, if I can see her face I can tell how she is and identify her I wonder if she is cute.

The big baby girl then lifted her head up that made Ty have a shock look on his face.

Ty thoughts: As soon as she lifted her head, I got a good look at her. I noticed that the baby bonnet had two letters on it PQ in hot pink and a hot pink mask then it hit me I know how she is PAIGE and this was all my fault.


	2. Enter the Diaper Queen and the Grossolog

Enter the Diaper Queen and the Grossologest Boy that knows her part2

Ty's mind:I couldn't believe my eyes Paige was the one that cause all the girls at school to wear diapers and is dressed as a baby, then I remembered what happened the last few days from the day I gave her a valentine's day card to her after I found out that no one gave her a card on that day that all the cards she got were fakes. When I gave it to her, she had a mean look on her face but she took the card and read it than her face change to a smile on her face with blush and it look like she wanted to cry but she kissed me on the cheek and ran off holding the card to her chest. Then remembered the day when she slap Naomi and told her that I deserved some one better than her and grab my hand took me with her to the other side of the hallway and told me that I deserved some one better and kissed me on the lips and walk away.

Flashback

Ty and Abby Archer were flying towards Mt. Cowpie in the GRS-1, they found out that Lance Boil was repeating one of his previously scheme or master plans.

Abby: Good thing Lab Rat told us about Lance latest scheme, I can't believe that little creep didn't announce his plan or demands this time what a sneak.

Ty: I know, but this isn't anything original, he just falling back on an old failed scheme.

As the Grossologest got closer to Mt. Cowpie they could see something that look a like model of a human lower dietary track on its side, it was Lance Boil infrasound ray gun on the edge of the mountain, both Ty and Abby remembered that it causes fluctuations in people's bowels so they get instant diarrhea. Abby especially because she was hit with a smaller version of it by Lance personally, it almost cost her the leading roll to be Dorothy in her school production of the Wizard of OZ. Luckily for Ty and Abby there was a huge fog bank covering Mt. Cowpie to provide them cover as they land the GRS-1 on the other side of the mountain.

Ty: It is a good thing that Lab Rat installed a silent mode on the GRS-1, it makes it a lot easier not to be spotted or heard while flying and sneaking up on someone.

Abby: Yeah we should really thank him, he out did himself. (Well except for one thing.)

At that moment Lab Rat appear on the GRS-1 screen.

Lab Rat: Ah, thanks guys I appreciate the complement, but first are you both almost at Mt. Cowpie? I'm getting some strange sound reading, I think Lance is warming up his infrasound ray gun.

Abby: We just landed Lab Rat.

Ty: Yeah, just let us power down the GRS-1 and well be on our way to stop Boil.

Lab Rat: That is good, now hurry we don't have much time left, we don't know when Lance will fire his infrasound.

Sympathy appear on Lab Rat's face

Lab Rat: Guys I'm sorry that I could only build one defensive shield.

Ty: That is okay Lab Rat we can manage.

Abby: Yeah, but why do I have to be the one to wear it and why is it so big and thick.

You can see a really big and thick diaper like object covering the lower area of Abby's goop suit, the defensive shield was so big and thick that it lift her up a few inches off her seat. It made Abby look like she was big baby in a car seat.

Lab Rat: Sorry Abby but I had to give it extra protection encase Lance increase the power on his miniature infrasound ray gun, we don't want a repeat from last time.

Ty: we're just lucky enough that Lab Rat was able to clean and get rid of the smell from the last time you filled and solid your goop suit Abby, thanks to our fights with Sloppy Joe.

Abby: Okay, okay, fine, just let us power down the GRS-1 and stop Boil.

Lab Rat: Okay guys and good luck.

The image of Lab Rat on the GRS-1 screen went off, Ty and Abby power down the GRS-1 by hitting a few buttons on the GRS-1's control panel.

Abby: I can't believe that I have to be the only one to wear

Abby was not able to finish her sentence because a pacifier was shoved into her mouth by her brother Ty, Ty sometimes like to mess and have fun with his sister during missions to pass the time or keep thing interesting, Abby just glare at Ty and didn't notice that she suck on the pacifier a few times. Abby's face became a bit red and she continue to suck on the pacifier a bit more, Abby got up from her seat the best she could turn around to open the GRS-1. Catching Ty off guard Abby ram her defensive shield diaper against Ty's face, Ty was pressed against the GRS-1 windshield and Abby's defensive shield diaper, Abby shake her diaper like butt left to right, up and down giving Ty a stink face.

Flashback interrupted

Ty's mind: Than I heard a voice that snapped me out of my thoughts.

Padded Queen: Well if it isn't one of the Grossologest and a cute one at that, too bad that your not the red head female Grossologest, but you'll do just fine for me.

Paige mind: I'll just flirt with him a bit, after all I confessed my love to Ty so I'll have to give Ty more affection and better kisses.

Padded Queen then walk towards Ty but in a sexy way, Padded Queen shake her hips with every steps with her hands on the sides of her hip and a smile on her face, Ty look shock and blush he was caught off guard by how Paige was walking to him.

Ty's mind: As I watch Paige walk towards me, I never seen Paige walk with such grace and in away that never seen before, she had her hands on her hip while she was shaking her hip in every step and the way she was smiling at me it was like she was a different person. I'm just lucky that I had my Grossologest goggles on to cover my eyes because Paige would have seen how wide they have gotten from her style of walking, I don't know how she is able to walk normally in a big thick diaper and with high heels as well.  
Ty started to feel uncomfortable as Paige got closer to him, he try to move back a bit as Paige keep on approaching him, but he end up hitting the factories machinery against his back.

Padded Queen was now a few feet away from Ty as she got closer to him.

Paige mind: Oh, he is quite cute but not as handsome as Ty, I better remember to do this for Ty when I see him again, I did had this plan only for him.

Padded Queen: Hey, there hot stuff, wanna baby me and be my boyfriend.

Padded Queen gave a wink at Ty after finishing what she was saying, causing Ty to blush some more.

Ty mind: Did she just flirt with me?  
Ty couldn't believe how Paige was acting, deep down he like the attention that she saw giving him, but what she did next threw him into a loop.

When Padded Queen had a child like smile on her face that look very innocent ( think the villager smile), Padded Queen then stuck her tongue out of her mouth to make herself look more childish, Ty was trying to figure out what Paige was planning but before he knew it Padded Queen's tongue was touching his lips as they both came face to face, they stare at each others eyes for a bit until Padded Queen put her tongue back into her mouth and started to give Ty a few light kisses on his lips. Ty was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do should he kiss her back or let her have her way with him, the next thing he knew Padded Queen stop kissing him and walk away from him in the same sexy way, she stop a few feet away from him.

Padded Queen: Maybe you can change my diapers some time.

Padded Queen then shake her diapered butt for Ty can get the message, follow by patting the back of her diaper, she then blow a kiss at him to seal the deal.

Ty mind: This can't be happening.

Ty couldn't believe what was going on, here was a girl that had her life rune by him, who was by his side when Naomi broke his heart, she even confess her love to him and kiss him. Ty was also by her side as well for all the humiliation she got at school when everyone at school found out that she wear diapers, but her remember that he had a job to do as he point his goop shooter at Padded Queen who just smirk at it.


End file.
